Sora
by A Miss Cellany
Summary: C'était un monde incroyable qui s'offrait à elle, avec toutes ses merveilles et ses dangers. Et qu'importe si seule la partie émergée de l'iceberg était visible pour l'instant, il ne tenait qu'à elle d'en découvrir la face cachée. Seul bémol ? Chaque secret extirpé l'entrainait plus profond et Sora Yamanaka n'était pas sûre d'avoir prévu assez d'oxygène. OC
1. Prologue

**Note de l'autheur : **

Bonjour ou bienvenue, je me lance ici dans une première fanfiction parce que mon ordinateur est plein de notes en tous sens et ce serait dommage de ne pas partager ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

_« Les commencements ont des charmes inexprimables._ »

\- Molière

* * *

Je suis née un 21 juin, le soir du solstice d'été alors que mes parents s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les festivités du passage à la saison chaude. Tous les ans, le village s'illuminait le temps d'une nuit et ses rues se remplissaient de gens, de stands aux odeurs alléchantes, de cris poussés par les enfants qui jouaient et couraient en remontant la foule. C'était un moment de réjouissances où civils et shinobi laissaient temporairement l'alcool et la fête consumer leurs tourments. A part pour les malheureux de garde évidemment.

D'après les dires de mes parents, ils étaient donc en marche vers une des artères commerçantes du village, l'esprit serein sachant leur fils entre de bonnes mains avec un de ses amis issu du clan Akimichi. Mon arrivée n'était pas prévue avant deux semaines et les bébés de mon clan étant étrangement réputés pour toujours arriver à la date attendue, ils étaient dans leur bon droit de s'attendre à profiter d'une de leurs dernières soirées au calme.

Quelques contractions et un départ précipité plus tard et j'étais née. L'accouchement le plus rapide de mémoire de sage-femme, oui oui. Notre monde plongé dans la guerre, avait appris aux hommes à s'émerveiller de toutes choses et une naissance était incontestablement source de joie. Ma mère était incroyablement fière, racontant au premier venu que sa fille serait la kunoichi la plus rapide que le monde ait connu. J'imagine que tous les membres du clan ont entendu l'histoire de ma naissance au moins une fois, si ce n'est plusieurs, le récit de l'enfant éclair promis à maintes prouesses. Tout comme mon frère d'ailleurs qui, étant né avec un poids au-dessus de la moyenne, serait un shinobi doté d'une force inégalable, d'après ma tendre génitrice. Ma famille est pleine de surprises n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref, je suis née un 21 juin. Parmi tant d'autres histoires, voici la mienne, celle de Sora Yamanaka, fille de Kasumi et Souta Yamanaka, bébé prodigieux.

* * *

Comme la plupart des gens, j'ai peu de souvenirs de mes premières années d'existence. On m'a dit souvent que j'étais un nouveau-né calme. Je pleurais rarement et malgré les craintes de mes parents leurs nuits ont vite retrouvé leur tranquillité. C'était sans doute pour le mieux car cette année même la guerre toucha à sa fin.

Pendant plusieurs mois, les hostilités attinrent un pic et la mortalité de tristes records. Enfants comme adultes périssaient sur les champs de bataille dans la violence des combats ou dans le calme trompeur des retranchements où les maladies sévissaient. Partout sur le continent, les shinobis les plus redoutables écopaient de surnoms sanglants. Le Sable Rouge, l'Eclair jaune, et tant d'autres. Le cinquième anniversaire de mon frère, Akiro Yamanaka, survint peu avant l'armistice. Quelques poignées de mains et la troisième guerre ninja qui avait semblé sans fin, avait pris tant de vies, avait irrémédiablement brisé des familles, était abandonnée aux choses du passé.

Je fis donc partie de la première génération d'enfants qui ne participèrent pas à la guerre dès leur plus jeune âge, y ayant échappé de quelques mois. Pour autant le village ne connut pas immédiatement la paix. S'ensuivit une période trouble où tours de forces et coups bas tissaient le quotidien. Le moindre signe de faiblesse était un signal pour écraser définitivement un clan ou un village qui se croyant tiré d'affaires avait commis l'erreur de baisser sa garde.

Mais encore une fois une bonne étoile veillait surement sur moi car mes premiers souvenirs n'étaient empreints que de joie et d'innocence. Notre clan avait toujours été redouté et respecté pour ses techniques de manipulation mentale. Ma mère elle-même était une interrogatrice estimée par les Anciens et par notre chef de clan. Dans l'imaginaire collectif, le nom Yamanaka allait de pair avec la crainte d'être transformé en pantin de chair ou de voir ses pensées mises à nues. Et grâce à cela nous échappâmes aux horreurs de l'après-guerre.

Jusqu'à mes deux ans, je ne me rappelle que de brèves sensations. La chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, la fraicheur du plancher de la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison où je faisais souvent la sieste. La vieille Maiya, doyenne du clan, m'accueillait presque tous les après-midis pour me garder lorsque mes parents étaient occupés et me racontait toutes sortes d'histoires.

Lorsque mon frère fêta ses sept ans, il arriva qu'on lui confiât la responsabilité de ma garde. C'était sans le moindre doute mes moments préférés car il me montrait toutes les choses incroyables qu'il savait faire, marchant sur les mains ou jonglant avec des kunai dans le jardin. Mon troisième anniversaire arriva et passa et ma vie qui, jusque-là, se déroulait principalement dans le cocon de notre maison commença à s'empreindre des effluves extérieurs.

« Papa, c'est quoi ça ? » demandai-je la première fois qu'il m'emmena au-delà des résidences de notre clan, dans la ville, la vraie. Devant nous, sur un étale bigarré étaient étalés de grands rouleaux de parchemin. Des petits, des grands, des dorés, des boisés.

« Ça se sont des rouleaux vierges. On s'en sert pour beaucoup de choses. »

« Quoi ? »

Je l'avais tiré jusqu'au stand et constatai avec un peu d'agacement que la table m'arrivait au-dessus de la tête et ne me permettait pas d'observer les objets à ma guise.

« Comme écrire et stocker, même pour se battre. » répondit-il en regardant d'un œil amusé mes sautillements.

Je me tournai vers lui et m'agrippai à sa chemise.

« Je veux porté. » marmonnais-je, frustrée.

Deux mains se glissèrent sous mes bras et l'espace de quelques secondes je m'envolai avant d'atterrir sur ses épaules. Là-haut tout paraissait plus petit et moi presque géante. Je secouai quelques instants les bras puis lui tapotai la tête.

« Huh ! » m'exclamai-je, l'étal de rouleaux déjà oublié.

Ma monture fit son meilleur hennissement avant de se mettre en marche de bonne grâce. Est-il utile de préciser que mon père me refusait rarement quoique ce soit ?

Pendant une demie heure, je procédai ainsi à pointer du doigt tout ce qui entrait dans mon champ de vision et il me répondait tout en empilant dans notre panier les courses de la semaine. C'était la première fois que je tombais amoureuse de Konoha.

A maintes reprises, mon père s'arrêta pour saluer des gens qui m'étaient inconnus. Je restais alors silencieuse et laissais mes cheveux dissimuler mon visage sans pour autant arrêter d'épier son interlocuteur. Certains avaient l'air normaux. D'autres étaient vraiment étranges.

« Papa, et lui c'était qui ? » m'empressai-je de demander pour la énième fois lorsque l'homme aux yeux blancs comme du lait se fut éloigné.

« Inuo Hyuga, il fait partie d'un clan comme nous. »

J'émis un son approbateur, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Et pourquoi ses yeux sont comme ça ? »

« C'est un attribut de leur clan, on appelle ça un kekkai genkai. » répondit-il patiemment.

« Ahhh… »

Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence quelques minutes.

« Papa. »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi un attribut ? »

Mon père laissa échapper un soupir.

* * *

Je me tortillai impatiemment en position seiza sur un des coussins autour de la table basse lorsque ma mère entra dans la pièce à vivre. Dans ses mains, un grand plat de riz au curry. Le parfum entêtant de l'épice pénétra la pièce avec elle et mon ventre gronda de joie. J'avais été prise la main dans le sac en train de subtiliser un gâteau avant le repas et mon ventre criait maintenant famine.

Akiro me jeta un regard agacé lorsque, tapant sur la table de ma main, excitée, j'envoyai voler ses baguettes sur le sol.

« Sora, fais attention ! Un vrai shinobi maitrise toujours ses gestes. » S'exclama-t-il en les ramassant.

Je lui tirai aussitôt la langue. Mon frère avait huit ans mais il avait déjà connu les combats et était considéré comme un shinobi extrêmement prometteur au sein de notre clan.

Notre mère nous rappela à l'ordre d'un raclement de gorge et déposa le plat au milieu de la table. Notre père nous servit ensuite un par un. Notre maison était traditionnelle, le mobilier principalement en bois et ses teintes chaudes créaient une atmosphère intime lorsque, la nuit tombée, nous allumions les lumières. Des volutes s'élevèrent du riz fumant dans mon assiette et j'inspirai avec délice.

« Papa ! » m'exclamai-je en désignant mon assiette. « Je veux plus ! »

Akiro pris immédiatement son air moralisateur.

« Tu auras déjà du mal à finir ton assiette. Un shinobi doit connaitre ses limites. »

« Eh ben je veux pas être un shinobi alors ! » rétorquai-je rien que pour l'énerver.

La tête qu'il fit donna l'impression qu'il avait avalé de travers.

« Akiro, Sora, ça suffit. » Intervint notre père.

Nous nous rassîmes, une moue partagée sur le visage. Mon frère me pinça discrètement les côtes de sa position à ma droite. Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« Papa ! Akiro m'a pincée ! »

Ma mère abattit ses baguettes sur la main offensante de mon frère et il la ramena aussitôt vers lui, la cajolant comme s'il était gravement blessé.

« Itadakimasu ! » s'exclama-t-elle un sourire innocent aux lèvres et sans plus de débat nous nous concentrâmes chacun sur le contenu de notre assiette.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec les bruits de quelqu'un en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et traversai le couloir qui menait aux différentes chambres. Toutes étaient situées à l'étage, tandis que les pièces communes composaient le rez-de-chaussée.

Si en bas il faisait toujours un peu frais, le haut était généralement confortablement chauffé grâce au système d'isolation combiné à des sceaux retenant la chaleur. Notre maison était somme toute assez grande et les pièces spacieuses, comme l'étaient généralement celles qui appartenaient aux résidences d'un clan. Après tout la qualité des habitations reflétait directement la richesse et l'importance du clan en question.

Je descendis les escaliers encore ensommeillée. Le bois sous mes pieds potelés était frais dans l'air du matin. Dans la pièce à vivre, le shoji était grand ouvert pour permettre d'aérer la pièce et des frissons coururent sur mes bras lorsque l'air les caressa. Le soleil perçait à peine l'horizon.

Ma mère, déjà en uniforme, s'affairait dans la cuisine. Je marchai silencieusement jusqu'à elle et allai cacher ma tête dans ses jambes. Elle me caressa les cheveux d'une main en finissant de ranger une casserole.

« Bonjour ma puce. »

Agrippée à son pantalon de tissu épais, je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'elle finisse.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle enfin en se retournant.

Je secouai la tête et tendis les bras vers elle pour qu'elle me porte. Elle me souleva et cala un bras sous mes fesses tout en marchant pour rejoindre le séjour.

J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai à nouveau les yeux, bien déterminée à profiter de sa présence avant qu'elle ne parte travailler.

« Tu seras bientôt trop grande pour que je te porte, tu sais. » dit-elle en me frottant le dos.

Je secouai la tête. Elle était habituée à mes silences matinaux et continua sa routine en me portant d'un bras. Finalement, le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers me tira de ma torpeur et je levai la tête pour voir mon frère entrer dans le séjour, les cheveux ébouriffés d'épis.

Ma mère passa une main dans sa tignasse comme elle l'avait fait pour moi et me posa par terre. Je passai mes bras autour de la taille d'Akiro et frottait mon visage contre son t-shirt froissé. Il m'enlaça en retour puis nous marchâmes jusqu'à notre mère qui nous attendait debout sur la terrasse extérieure.

La suite n'était que routine.

« On inspire profondément. » nous intima-t-elle.

Nous fîmes quelques cycles de respirations, les bras s'élevant vers le ciel puis redescendant sur les côtés en expirant l'air. Des étirements vinrent progressivement s'ajouter au fil de nos inspirations. En position du chien, j'en profitai pour regarder le ciel s'éclaircir de plus en plus derrière les arbres qui parsemaient les résidences.

Tous les jours, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous faisions cet exercice matin et soir. L'enchainement me laissait délicieusement détendue et souple, comme si mon corps s'était débarrassé de ses tensions. C'était aussi un de mes moments préférés car l'un des seuls où ma mère et mon frère étaient présents en journée.

L'exercice pris une vingtaine de minutes et seulement après notre mère nous autorisa à aller piocher des onigiri dans le frigo. Mon père descendit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Il nous salua et s'assit avec nous à la table basse. Comme souvent, ma mère partit la première et mon frère juste après. Bien qu'il ait déjà reçu un entrainement poussé, il était obligé de compléter sa formation à l'Académie pour obtenir son grade de genin. Je le regardai sortir de la maison d'un air envieux. Même si Akiro m'agaçait souvent avec son attitude de je-sais-tout, il était mon modèle et j'étais impatiente de pouvoir l'imiter.

Mon père et moi restâmes à la maison une heure de plus, son travail ne débutant pas aussi tôt que celui de ma mère. Il m'aida à m'habiller et me brossa les cheveux avant d'aller lui-même se préparer.

Nous étions sur le point de partir lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mon père alla ouvrir et j'en profitai pour observer en retrait. Sur le seuil se tenait un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde caractéristique des Yamanaka.

« Bonjour Souta-san » salua-t-il en s'inclinant avec respect. « Inoichi-sama requiert votre présence pour traiter des documents. »

« D'accord, j'arrive aussitôt que j'ai déposé Sora. » répondit-il.

Le shinobi inclina la tête et composa un mudrâ. Sous mes yeux ébahis, il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Je contemplai le vide qu'il avait laissé plusieurs secondes durant, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose ressemblant autant à de la magie. Mon père se retourna après avoir fermé la porte et me vit immobile, les bras croisés et l'air contemplatif.

« Sora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il, curieux quant à ce qui avait pu me rendre si sérieuse.

Et je pris ce qui était sans doute la première décision de ma vie.

« Papa. Je veux être shinobi. » déclarai-je.


	2. Chapter 1

NdA : En route pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'ai pris ici le temps de donner de la profondeur aux différents personnages et à leurs liens parce que je pense que c'est essentiel surtout en début d'histoire (bon c'est aussi parce que j'adore donner plein de détails). Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

* * *

"_Si je devais recommencer ma vie, je n'y voudrais rien changer ; seulement j'ouvrirais un peu plus grand les yeux. »_

_Jules Renard_

* * *

Ma décision de devenir une kunoichi amusa mes parents au début mais ils comprirent vite que c'était un cadeau empoisonné. Lorsque mon père m'expliqua patiemment que disparaitre dans un tourbillon demandait d'abord des années d'entrainement et que « non tu ne peux pas l'apprendre tout de suite, tu es trop petite pour utiliser ton chakra. », je me résolus à gagner à l'usure.

Mon plan d'attaque était imparable. Tous les jours je procédais à babiller au sujet de comment je voulais être aussi cool que le shinobi qui était venu toquer à notre porte et qu'ils seraient vraiment les meilleurs parents s'ils acceptaient de m'entrainer. Je leur posais aussi une multitude de questions. Cela dura presque une semaine.

« Et elle n'a même pas encore quatre ans, qu'est-ce que ça sera plus tard ? » entendis-je un soir mon père dire à ma mère d'une voix lasse.

Elle s'était contentée de rire et de lui embrasser la joue.

Surement pensaient-ils que je me lasserais rapidement et c'est sans doute ce qu'il se serait passé si mon frère n'avait pas fini par craquer. J'avais vite compris qu'il était une cible plus à mon niveau.

« Bon d'accord Sora, d'accord ! » finit-il par s'écrier un jour.

Il venait à peine de rentrer de l'Académie et, comme tous les jours, je l'avais houspillé pour qu'il me montre ce qu'il avait appris.

Je poussai un cri de victoire en sautillant d'excitation. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Mais je ne peux pas t'apprendre grand-chose tu es trop petite. Je te montre et si tu n'y arrives pas, pas de caprice d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête si vite que mon cou craqua. J'allais devenir un vrai ninja !

« Mets tes chaussures, il faut qu'on aille dehors. » indiqua-t-il.

Je les enfilai en toute hâte et le suivis à l'extérieur. La brise fraiche de janvier fit voler mes cheveux lorsque nous ouvrîmes le shoji et traversâmes la terrasse. Konoha n'avait que deux saisons : l'une humide de mai à octobre et l'autre sèche de novembre à avril. De fin juin à fin aout la chaleur était écrasante et l'air moite tandis qu'au plus froid de l'année, en janvier et février, le mercure descendait rarement en dessous de 15°C. Contrairement aux autres pays, nous n'avions donc pas d'hiver.

Akiro sauta la marche qui reliait la terrasse au jardin et se tourna vers moi.

« Bon tu sais comment marche le chakra ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Etant restée sur la terrasse j'arrivais maintenant à sa hauteur.

« Oui ! Maman a dit que c'était comme notre sang et que tout le monde en a. » répondis-je en me creusant la tête pour me souvenir des miettes d'informations.

Mon frère hocha la tête.

« C'est ça, le chakra circule dans le corps comme le sang et c'est ce qui permet aux shinobis d'effectuer des techniques. » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord ! Montre-moi comment faire la technique du tourbillon alors ! »

Akiro se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

« Il faut commencer par le début sœurette. Fais ce signe. »

Il joignit les paumes de ses mains en repliant ses doigts à l'exception de l'index et du majeur. Je l'imitai après un instant d'hésitation et arrangeai mes doigts un peu maladroitement.

« Très bien maintenant concentre-toi et essaie de sentir ton chakra. Tu devrais y arriver facilement car les ninjas de notre clan sont presque tous sensoriels. »

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai intensément.

« Généralement c'est comme une espèce de chaleur dont on n'a pas conscience mais qui est toujours là, le mûdra sert seulement à l'activer. » ajouta-t-il.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais chercher mais après quelques secondes, je sentis une sensation familière dans mon ventre. Comme une impression de légèreté et de fourmillement, seulement intensifiée.

« Je l'ai ! » m'écriai-je.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir mon frère un grand sourire au visage.

« Oui, je le sens ! » dit-il, une note d'excitation dans la voix.

« Tu le sens ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu sentiras aussi surement le chakra des autres avec un peu d'entrainement. »

Je souris à mon tour, la sensation n'avait pas disparu, palpitant doucement au niveau de mon estomac. C'était enivrant comme un rush d'adrénaline.

« Et maintenant ? » demandai-je.

« Maintenant on va faire un exercice très difficile. » répondit Akiro, adoptant un air sombre qui fit courir des frissons d'appréhension sur mes bras.

Il se tourna vers un des arbustes qui longeaient la terrasse de notre maison et arracha deux feuilles. Je l'observai, totalement captivée, mes mains crispées l'une autour de l'autre. Il revint se planter devant moi et me tendit une des feuilles, l'air solennel. Je saisis la feuille avec beaucoup de précautions, impressionnée par l'importance qu'elle semblait avoir.

Sans un mot, mon frère l'éleva jusqu'à son front et ferma les yeux. Je retins ma respiration et fixai la feuille. A ce moment je m'apprêtais à tout. A ce que la feuille prenne feu, à ce qu'elle explose, à ce qu'elle se multiplie et fasse disparaitre Akiro dans un tourbillon. Il abaissa lentement sa main et…

Rien. La feuille resta simplement collée à son front. Je continuai de le regarder, pleine d'anticipation. Il rouvrit les yeux et me fixa. A ma plus grande surprise, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

« C'est tout. » dit-il joyeusement.

Les mots n'auraient pas suffi à exprimer ma déception.

Akiro éclata de rire face à ma mine déconfite. Il rigola tant et si bien qu'il dut s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Et moi j'étais incroyablement déçue.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et entrepris de bouder. Akiro se frotta les yeux pour chasser les larmes que l'hilarité y avait fait naitre. Il s'approcha de moi et me souleva sans prévenir. Il me fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de me reposer sur l'herbe cette fois. Sa main ébouriffa mes mèches blondes et il abaissa son visage à ma hauteur.

« Tu vas être une kunoichi incroyable, mais il y a un début à tout. » m'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Je soupirai et me résolus à faire l'exercice. J'amenai la feuille à mon front et fermai les yeux, cherchant mon chakra.

« Une fois que tu sens ton chakra, essaie de le concentrer dans ton front contre la feuille. »

C'est exactement ce que je fis. J'imaginai le chakra remontant le long de mon corps jusqu'à la feuille. Mes sourcils se froncèrent lorsque je me rendis compte que la sensation devenait de moins en moins distincte à mesure que le chakra remontait. Lorsque mentalement j'eus atteint mon front, je ne sentais presque plus de fourmillements. Je lâchai doucement la feuille mais à mon grand désarroi je la sentis glisser et tomber au sol.

J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai, reposant innocemment à mes pieds. Avant que mon frère puisse dire quoique ce soit, je me baissai, la ramassai et la recollai fermement contre mon front. Je recommençai le processus, sans succès.

« Sora… » intervint Akiro après un moment. « Tu n'as que trois ans et demi c'est normal que tu n'aies pas encore assez de chakra. »

« Je vais y arriver ! » m'entêtai-je.

Pendant de longues minutes, je m'acharnai à recommencer encore et encore. Je changeai même de feuille dans l'espoir que le problème ne vienne pas de moi. A la fin je dus bien admettre ma défaite.

« Akiro » finis-je par geindre. « Ça marche pas… »

« Tu y arriveras bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut juste continuer à t'entrainer. » me rassura-t-il.

« Mais je voulais apprendre le tourbillon ! »

« On appelle ça le déplacement instantané et tu dois d'abord savoir manier ton chakra avant de l'apprendre. »

« Alors je suis obligée de faire coller la feuille ? »

« Voilà, tant que la feuille ne colle pas à ton front ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas utiliser ton chakra. Je t'apprendrai toutes les techniques que tu veux quand tu y seras arrivé. » Conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

En une phrase, mon frère venait de repousser mes plans de tourbillons extraordinaires à une date indéterminée. Je ramassai la feuille et recommençai.

Ce soir-là, lorsque mes parents furent tous deux rentrés et que nous profitions d'un moment de détente avant l'heure de dormir, mon frère se planta au milieu du séjour et prit une grande inspiration.

« Mesdames, messieurs, j'ai une annonce à faire. » déclama-t-il.

Mes parents levèrent les yeux de leurs livres respectifs et le regardèrent curieusement.

« Quoi donc jeune homme ? » s'enquit mon père d'un air amusé.

Aussi sérieux soit-il, Akiro avait ses moments dramatiques, nous étions tous habitués.

« Aujourd'hui, Sora a utilisé son chakra ! »

Silence dans la pièce. Je rougis un peu lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et baissai les yeux. Je n'avais pas réussi à faire coller la feuille, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, pensai-je en mon for intérieur.

« C'est vrai Sora ? » demanda ma mère.

Je triturai mes mains quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui… Akiro m'a montré mais j'ai pas réussi l'exercice. » marmonnai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon frère qui bomba le torse quelque peu.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard avant de se pencher vers moi. Je les regardai, confuse, avec l'impression d'être en train de rater quelque chose d'important.

« Montre-nous. » m'encouragea ma mère.

Je dus réfléchir quelques instants pour me souvenir du mûdra mais le geste me revint facilement. Je fermai les yeux en cherchant les fourmillements dans mon ventre. La sensation se répandit en moi comme un fleuve tranquille.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir mes parents les yeux brillants et la bouche entrouverte. Soudain ma mère se mit à rire et me prit dans ses bras. Je sursautai, elle avait été si rapide que je l'avais à peine vue bouger. Et presque imperceptible, je sentis une chaleur familière m'effleurer.

Je clignai des yeux avant de rendre son étreinte à ma mère, peinant à comprendre la cause de tant d'excitation. Mon père toujours sur le canapé avait l'air ému.

« Maman ? » demandai-je incertaine.

Elle finit par me relâcher mais garda une main sur mon épaule.

« Oh ma puce, c'est la première fois que nous sentons ton chakra actif ! »

« Oh. »

Je n'étais pas sûre de saisir l'émotion du moment mais je rendis son sourire à ma mère tout de même. D'une certaine manière le fait d'avoir éveillé mon chakra paraissait plus important que mon échec maintenant.

« Et quel est l'exercice qu'Akiro t'a montré ? » finit par demander mon père une fois que l'agitation fut retombée.

« Je lui ai montré l'exercice de la feuille. » intervint ce dernier un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est un bon entrainement pour commencer, mais je ne veux pas que tu lui montres autre chose. Avec ses réserves actuelles, elle pourrait s'épuiser très vite. »

Akiro eut la décence de baisser les yeux et acquiesça. Après cela, ma mère décréta que c'était assez d'émotions pour la journée et qu'il était temps que j'aille dormir. J'embrassai mon père et mon frère et la suivis jusqu'à l'étage.

Arrivée à la porte de ma chambre, j'attrapai sa main pour l'arrêter. Elle se retourna et me jeta un regard inquisitif.

« Maman… L'exercice qu'Akiro m'a montré j'ai pas réussi. J'ai essayé avec beaucoup de feuilles différentes. »

Ma mère s'agenouilla pour être à mon niveau et remit une mèches rebelle derrière mon oreille.

« Personne ne réussit du premier coup, encore moins à trois ans ma puce. »

« J'ai trois ans et demi. » rectifiai-je. « Et Akiro sait déjà faire plein de choses lui. »

« Mais Akiro était comme toi quand il avait ton âge. Et tu sais quoi ? » Elle baissa la voix à la fin comme si elle s'apprêtait à me dire un secret et je me penchai instinctivement vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Akiro avait cinq ans quand il a réussi l'exercice de la feuille. » avoua-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise. Mon frère était mon modèle en tout et il m'était facile de croire qu'il avait toujours su tout faire.

« C'est vrai ? » murmurai-je.

« Evidemment, et si tu t'entraines souvent tu y arriveras très vite il n'y a pas de raison. »

Je fis un rapide calcul, soudain excitée à l'idée de pouvoir battre mon frère quelque part.

« Alors j'y arriverai avant d'avoir cinq ans ! » déclarai-je.

Ma mère rigola avant de se relever et d'aller s'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle tapota le matelas à sa droite et je m'y jetai, le frisson du défi m'ayant rendu mon enthousiasme. Cette nuit, je m'endormis en rêvant de feuilles tourbillonnantes.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Akiro fêta son neuvième anniversaire et moi mon quatrième. La saison chaude qui suivit fut la plus humide et la plus étouffante des dix dernières années. Les gens profitaient des quelques heures de fraicheur le matin pour faire leurs besognes mais passées dix heures les rues se vidaient à mesure que la chaleur et la moiteur de l'air augmentaient. Et tous les jours j'allai chercher une feuille en me levant et je retentai l'exercice.

La feuille tombait chaque fois mais j'avais pris goût à sentir mon propre chakra. C'était comme plonger sa main dans un courant fort et sentir l'eau glisser autour, une légère inclinaison et je pouvais dévier le courant mais à tout moment c'était lui qui risquait de gagner et de reprendre son chemin naturel.

Je me rendis également compte que, le temps passant, la sensation de mon chakra lorsque je l'amenais à mon front était de plus en plus forte. Comme si la source était enfin assez puissante pour qu'il puisse en jaillir. Je le sentais, bientôt j'arriverai à faire coller la feuille.

Une autre chose qui changeait à mesure que je m'entrainais était ma propre sensibilité aux chakras alentours. Je distinguais assez facilement celui de ma mère lorsqu'elle me prenait dans ses bras, une douce chaleur qui se pressait contre moi. Il en allait de même pour mon père et mon frère lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment proches. Chacun de leur chakra était unique mais tous exsudaient cette même chaleur de _famille._ Même au milieu de cent autres personnes j'étais sûre que j'aurais pu les reconnaitre rien que pour ça.

Je ne sentais pas encore les chakras plus éloignés mais mon père m'avait assuré que ma perception se développerait elle aussi.

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin lorsque mes parents nous annoncèrent qu'une fête de clan se tiendrait le lendemain, et que nous y étions conviés.

« La fille d'Inoichi et d'Akiko fête ses trois ans et ils ont prévu un buffet à ciel ouvert. » expliqua ma mère.

« Super ! » s'exclama Akiro assis sur le sol., les yeux brillants.

Inoichi avait toujours été comme un idole pour mon frère et à juste titre. L'homme était la fierté de notre clan. Sa réputation s'étendait bien au-delà du pays du feu et c'était en partie grâce à lui que notre clan s'était si bien tiré de la troisième grande guerre. Il avait décortiqué les esprits même les plus tordus de nos prisonniers, ce qui avait permis à Konoha d'obtenir des informations vitales et avait sauvé nombre de nos shinobis.

« Nous irons demain à 19 heures, tâche d'être rentré avant 18 heures pour qu'on ait le temps de se préparer Akiro. » ajouta mon père.

Ces derniers temps, mon frère passait de longues heures avec ses amis après les classes pour améliorer son taijutsu et apprendre, disait-il, de nouvelles techniques.

« Oui papa, d'ailleurs j'ai réussi à créer deux clones aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Akiro.

« C'est très bien, tes efforts payent. » répondit mon père avec un sourire fier.

Je roulais discrètement mes yeux, heureuse des progrès de mon frère mais malgré tout dépitée d'être encore bloquée sur l'exercice de la feuille.

« Et la technique de permutation ? » demanda ma mère d'un air malicieux.

« Ehhh… »

Akiro se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. La première fois qu'il avait tenté de nous faire une démonstration il avait atterri le nez dans la poussière à mi-chemin du rondin de bois qu'il avait voulu utiliser.

« Disons que c'est pas au point, j'ai encore du mal à juger la distance et la traction nécessaires. »

Je lui tapotai la tête pour le consoler et il leva le nez, clairement offensé.

Le lendemain, ma mère décida de mettre à profit son jour de repos et de renouveler ma garde-robe. Mes kimonos me remontaient presque jusqu'aux mollets et une fête de clan requérait que je sois bien habillée.

Profitant de la fraicheur du matin, elle m'entraina dans les quartiers commerçants de Konoha. Sa boutique préférée était tenue par une ancienne chûnin qui avait dû prendre sa retraite prématurément après une grave blessure à la jambe qui l'avait laissée boiteuse. Son magasin n'avait pas tardé à se faire une réputation pour ses vêtements élégants mais adaptés aux shinobis.

La mode dans cette profession était particulière, les shinobis se contentaient souvent de porter leur uniforme à cause de la difficulté à se procurer des habits à la fois attrayants et fonctionnels. Le magasin avait donc rencontré un succès fulgurant et la plupart des clans étaient ses clients réguliers.

Nous passâmes le seuil, le bruit d'une clochette annonçant notre arrivée.

« Kasumi, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! » s'exclama la gérante.

Ma mère inclina la tête, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« De même. Vous connaissez ma fille Sora ? » répondit-elle.

« Bien sûr, c'est qu'elle grandit vite. »

Je cessai d'écouter lorsque ma mère se lança dans la description du kimono idéal. La boutique possédait un rayon rempli d'accessoires repensés pour servir sur le terrain et je lâchai la main de ma mère pour aller l'explorer. La première bague que j'attrapai avait une pierre amovible qui révélait un minuscule compartiment. Une ceinture qui semblait être en cuir comprenait des trous supplémentaires pour permettre d'y suspendre des objets ou autre.

Je m'arrêtai devant une épingle à cheveux de bois finement sculptée. La partie qui s'enfonçait dans les cheveux était en fait le fourreau d'une lame semblable à une large aiguille aplatie. Les deux bords étaient aiguisés comme une lame de rasoir. Je laissai le bijou derrière pour aller inspecter le coin des vêtements exotiques.

Des tissus de toutes les sortes et toutes les couleurs y étaient exposés. Je ne pus résister à faire courir mes doigts sur les habits, m'attardant sur les soies les plus douces. Je m'arrêtai net néanmoins lorsqu'un tissu particulièrement élastique attira mon attention. Sur un cintre, une sorte de combinaison se démarquait particulièrement de tous les autres produits. Elle était faite d'une seule pièce, couvrant des poignets jusqu'aux chevilles et remontant sur la nuque.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le vêtement semblait ajusté sur toute la partie supérieure mais se plissait ensuite vers les jambes ce qui formait un curieux contraste. Sa caractéristique la plus remarquable était sans doute sa couleur verte flashy qui réduisait considérablement ses propriétés de camouflage. C'était en un mot : terrible.

Je haussai les épaules et retournai vers ma mère. Elle me fit essayer une dizaine de kimonos dans la demi-heure qui suivit avant de se décider sur un couleur pêche et un autre mauve. Pour ma part, je ne me souciais pas vraiment de mes tenues et la laissais choisir.

Nous rentrâmes après cela, la chaleur commençant à grimper. Il restait encore une heure avant l'heure du déjeuner aussi ma mère sortit des manuscrits d'écriture et entreprit de reprendre mes leçons. J'avais commencé à apprendre les kanjis un mois auparavant sous la tutelle de mes parents et j'en mémorisais une dizaine par jour. L'apprentissage était long et ennuyeux mais j'étais toujours plus excitée lorsque je reconnaissais un ou plusieurs caractères dans la rue.

J'aimais aussi ces moments simples passés avec ma mère où nous étions toutes deux allongées sur le sol et où elle tachait de me transmettre son savoir.

Après le repas, je partis somnoler sur la terrasse, profitant du silence de la faune qui se terrait pour se protéger de la chaleur. Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Les rayons du soleil tapant sur ma tête me réveillèrent plus tard et je constatai que l'orbe avait entamé sa descente dans le ciel.

A cette heure-là, ma mère travaillait dans son bureau à l'étage, je restai donc jouer dans le jardin. J'avais toujours été d'une curiosité insatiable, soulevant chaque pierre pour dénicher les fourmilières, grimpant aux arbres pour trouver des nids à observer où simplement pour avoir une vue sur les autres maisons. Mon activité préférée était de rester immobile près d'un mur encadrant la propriété jusqu'à ce qu'un lézard passe à ma portée. J'en avais attrapé beaucoup mais je les relâchais toujours car j'avais constaté qu'ils se laissaient mourir si je tentais de les garder.

Mon frère et mon père rentrèrent ensemble vers la fin de l'après-midi. S'ensuivit un remue-ménage où nous descendions et remontions l'escalier, nous partageant le miroir pour ajuster nos atours une fois les avoir enfilés. Ma mère rattacha mon kimono à dix reprises et refit mon chignon presque autant de fois. Mes longues mèches blondes ne cessaient de glisser hors des épingles à cheveux. Elle finit par abandonner et s'attaqua à la tignasse de mon frère.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité mais n'avait duré en réalité qu'une heure, nous fûmes prêts. Je descendis les quelques marches de l'entrée avec difficulté, le tissu du kimono restreignant les mouvements de mes jambes. Je portais rarement des habits aussi formels et préférais imiter le style sportif et décontracté de mon frère.

La rue longeant les résidences de notre clan était déserte à l'exception d'un couple plus loin devant qui se dirigeait également vers l'endroit de la fête. Nous arrivâmes très vite (vraiment l'espace occupé par notre clan n'était pas si grand) à une maison similaire à la nôtre si ce n'est qu'un jardin la séparait de la rue. Des dizaines de membres du clan y étaient rassemblés en petits groupes. Je reconnus certains visages mais d'autres m'étaient inconnus, notamment parce que j'étais encore trop jeune pour assister aux assemblées de clan.

Un grand homme blond vêtu d'un kimono noir et doré vint à notre rencontre lorsqu'il nous aperçut.

« Bienvenue Kasumi-san, Souta-san » salua-t-il mes parents avant de nous regarder Akiro et moi. « Et bienvenue à vous Akiro-kun, Sora-chan. »

Nous nous inclinâmes en marque de respect.

« Merci Inoichi-sama, c'est une joie de pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire d'Ino tous ensemble. » répondit ma mère.

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous, c'est moi qui dois vous remercier d'être venus ! »

J'observai leur échange de politesses d'un air curieux, j'avais encore un bout de chemin à faire avant de comprendre toutes les subtilités des interactions sociales.

A ce moment, une petite fille un peu plus jeune que moi vint agripper la main de notre chef de clan et nous regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Ah voilà ma fille ! » s'exclama Inoichi-sama. « Présente-toi à nos invités, Akiro et Sora ne te connaissent pas encore. » l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle avait l'air timide et délicate mais sa voix était claire et pleine d'assurance lorsqu'elle prit la parole en s'inclinant.

« Bonjour je suis Ino Yamanaka. »

Son regard rencontra le mien lorsqu'elle se redressa et je lui souris. Lentement, elle retourna mon sourire et je sus instinctivement que je venais de trouver une complice.

* * *

NdA : n'hésitez pas à laissez vos ressentis, je suis incroyablement curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez :) Un premier personnage de l'histoire originale est dévoilé ici et d'autres apparaitront à mesure que l'histoire progresse. Let the chaos begin~


End file.
